


WOLF14

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	WOLF14

爆豪伸出手抓住绿谷的脖颈，他手掌上生出的毛发刺得绿谷脸颊钝痛无比，被扼住了呼吸要道，绿谷用尽了全身的力气想要扳开他的手，他快要窒息，溺死在爆豪强烈的欲望里。

 

爆豪掐紧了他的脖子，另一只手探进绿谷的嘴，手指强硬地顶开他的口腔，氤氲的热气喷在爆豪的手上，绿谷的舌头害怕地颤抖着，像是引诱着人去咬断它。绿谷收缩着他的软腭，牙齿死死地咬住爆豪的手指，不让它们再往里面探进一分。

 

爆豪抓着绿谷的脖子把他整个人从床边缘拉到了自己身边，绿谷剧烈地挣扎着，他快要死掉了，他的肺要爆炸了。缺氧让他开始变得有点头晕，眼神一阵又一阵地发黑，挣扎也越来越微弱。

 

爆豪把他按在自己的身边，松开了掐住绿谷脖子的手，绿谷猛烈地咳嗽着，尽可能地呼吸着新鲜的空气，他的脸涨红，因为氧带来的想要呕吐的感觉非常强烈。还没等他从头晕目眩中缓过神来，他就觉得一个壮硕的身体压在了自己的身上，床中心凹进去，绿谷整个人被爆豪罩在了他的身下，他脱节的膝盖被爆豪的腿压住，钻心的疼痛让他溢出了眼泪。

 

“好痛……”绿谷呻吟出声。

 

他没有办法逃了。

 

爆豪的兽化已经完成了大部分，他的狼尾缠在自己的大腿上，耳朵从淡金色的头发里面长出，旁颊上灰白的毛发像盔甲，长到可怕的獠牙若有似无地触碰着自己的脖子，随时都会扎破他温热的皮肤。一头发情又饥饿的狼伏趴在自己身上，巨硕的阴茎紧紧地贴着他的下体，从马眼流出来的液体将他的内裤浸湿，勃发的东西一上一下地摩擦着自己。

 

绿谷的手推着爆豪的胸膛，他将手腕上的突刺扎进爆豪的胸膛，血肉被割开，滚烫的狼族的血液滴落在两人贴合的地方，顺着绿谷白皙的手腕滑落。爆豪丝毫没有疼痛的感觉，他愤怒地对着垂死挣扎的绿谷嚎叫，唾液通过齿缝落在绿谷的脸上。

 

爆豪变得比之前还要高还要壮，绿谷根本就没有力气推开他，他被这个男人压在身下，百般不得翻身，膝盖传来的痛处让他无法思考，恐怖的蚁走感从他的脚底开始顺着小腿升腾，因为被压住不能进行血液回流，他完全无法移动自己的腿，真的好痛，腿要被废掉了，被这个男人废掉。

 

爆豪的视线不甚清明，面前的猎物解衣敞怀，赤裸着发抖，透明的液体从那双惊恐的眼睛里溢出来。不像是初见的时候那般强硬，绿谷在他面前展现出了最柔软无力的一面，就像每一个葬身他腹中的猎物死之前放弃挣扎一样。

 

爆豪死死地把绿谷箍在自己的怀里，将他整个人锁住，他感受到了绿谷微不足道的挣扎，他的手推搡着自己，蚍蜉撼树，不自量力。

 

“我很饿，长官。”爆豪去亲绿谷的耳廓，他吸舔着他的耳垂，故意发出淫靡粘稠的水声，绿谷喘着气摇头，眼神迷茫。

 

“你这个样子很性感，比你之前性感多了。”他扳过绿谷的头，去咬他带着软肉的脸颊，在其上涂满一层晶莹的唾液，绿谷闭上眼抗拒地别过脸，又被爆豪强硬地扳过来被迫接受他凶狠的亲吻。

 

“我在之前，就想着怎么把你上了。”爆豪伸手去摸绿谷的胸，掐住他的乳头揉弄，绿谷从来没被别人用这种带着羞辱的方式触碰过这个地方，他惊叫出声，双手反射性想去钳住爆豪，却被爆豪空闲的手轻而易举地握住，他的手向旁边一扭，绿谷就觉得撕心裂肺的疼痛从自己的腕关节传来。

 

“痛……！”绿谷咬住下唇，他的右手不正常地耷拉着，四肢唯一能正常活动的就剩下了左手。

 

爆豪的指甲勾住绿谷的内裤边缘，他将那块布料夹在手里用指甲划破，绿谷身上最后一件掩盖的亵裤堪堪挂在他的胯上，还没有起反应的性器暴露在爆豪的眼前。

 

他死死攥住绿谷的右手让他上下撸动着自己的性器，然后用自己的阴茎紧紧贴着绿谷的，开始了上下摩擦，每一次的带动都会让绿谷自己的手也摩擦到自己的阴茎，他不是没有自慰过，但是这种方式实在是太诡异了，他的手里是爆豪勃发的狼茎，手背贴着自己的软趴的阴茎，随着爆豪的耸动他感到不停有粘稠的液体沾在他手上，透过指缝落在他的上面。两者大小的格差让爆豪笑了出来，他低头调戏一般用自己红得发紫的阴茎去狠狠蹭绿谷的沟冠。

 

“放开我……这样很奇怪！”绿谷惊叫着，他的脸上潮红一片，他张开嘴喘息着，没办法抑制自己发出呻吟，爆豪把他的手牢牢钳住，他只能被迫地感受着孽根是怎么在自己的手里变得更大，那上面的青筋沟壑是怎样摩挲着自己的指腹。

 

“长官，你还没明白是谁在主导吗？”爆豪低下头去舔绿谷的乳头，他咬住逐渐挺起来的两点轻轻厮磨，用牙齿含住那里，将它拉扯得变形泛红。绿谷被一种从未有过的感觉包裹住，他的身体因为感到羞耻而泛红，脚趾蜷起来。爆豪舔吸着乳头周围的乳肉，把绿谷的胸膛舔得湿漉漉的，在黄色的灯光下泛着淫靡的水光。

 

“不要舔，不要……好难受，嗯……”绿谷羞愧得无地自容，爆豪毛绒绒的耳朵蹭着他的下颌，很痒很奇怪，他的气息喷在他敏感的胸膛上，让未经人事的绿谷觉得自己的身体也变得很奇怪了。

 

“你还真是淫荡啊，你看看你都勃起了。”爆豪松开他的手，把阴茎抵住绿谷的下巴，野生动物的毛发特有的味道和浓重的男性生殖器的腥臊味让绿谷的太阳穴发痛，“看起来是个圣人其实是个骚货。”

 

“你很适合被操，抖着腿被我射满一肚子，怀上我的种。”爆豪扳正绿谷试图躲避的脸，他粗大的阴茎，壮硕的龟头抵住绿谷的脸颊，他心满意足地看着那团软肉因为自己的性器的压力而陷下去一个小窝，窝旋的最深处是他溢出来的精水，他用柱身擦过绿谷的嘴唇，擦过他柔软似云朵的脸颊，还有闭上的眼睛，随着他毫无章法的动作，绿谷的脸上出现了一层淫乱的粘液水膜。

 

他最后将龟头抵在了绿谷的嘴角：“吞下去。”

 

绿谷难以置信地看着还在搏动的巨物，他被爆豪的要求吓住了，还没等他从震惊中反应过来，爆豪就抓住他的头发，绿谷挣扎了一下，运动的肌肉牵扯到了被脱骨的腿，还没等到他疼得呻吟出声，爆豪就掐住他的脸，迫使他张开嘴，将勃起肿大的阴茎插了进去。

 

他的动作又狠又快，像是在斩杀猎物，他一手钳住绿谷的喉咙，另一只手把他的头往下压。龟头在绿谷的口腔上壁蹭，还在一点一点往里面挺进。

 

太大了。绿谷的口腔瞬间就被塞满了，爆豪用力箍住绿谷的下巴，不让他合上嘴，绿谷的口腔不得已张开到最大，爆豪耸身，把完全暴胀的阴茎送进温软的嘴里。绿谷摇头，因为这个动作牙齿刮擦到了爆豪的柱身，爆豪把他的头发抓得更紧，绿谷疼得皱眉头，眼泪一直掉，顺着脸颊掉落在没被吞咽进去的阴茎上。

 

最后龟头进到喉腔口的时候，爆豪的阴茎还没有完全进到绿谷口腔里。绿谷以为这已经到头了，没想到爆豪最后耸身，一个深挺将阴茎全部送了进去，龟头突破防护层，乘着压力和吸力进到了绿谷最敏感的喉腔。

 

绿谷积蓄的眼泪泄洪一般落了出来，他剧烈地喘息着。他真的好害怕，他好怕爆豪，他没办法调整自己了，他控制不了自己畏怖的情绪了，爆豪的动作太粗暴了，完全是要置他于死地。

 

爆豪飱足地舔了舔嘴，他吐出舌头，热气呼出来，氤氲了一片空气，他的脸上一片潮红，眼神癫狂，狼尾难以自制、耀武扬威一般在绿谷翻白的眼前晃动，耳朵也兴奋地抖动着。

 

绿谷的喉腔温暖又紧致，因为呼吸的动作在不停地收缩，紧紧吸着自己阴茎的每一处，无处躲避的舌头缠上自己的肉棒，柔软的触感让他更加兴奋，他双手按住绿谷的头开始了狂暴的抽插。

 

“唔！”绿谷睁大眼睛，抗拒地想往后退，被爆豪一下子按住了头，阴茎插得更深。

 

狼族特有的钩状的伞冠紧紧贴着自己的喉道，绿谷能感受到他的龟头浸出来的液体是怎么缓缓流经他的食道，然后被自己无意识的呼吸动作吞咽下去的。粗壮的柱身几乎是塞满了他的整个喉管，还在时不时弹跳着，上面的青筋暴胀，他能用自己的喉腔感受出它们的轮廓和走势。他快要窒息了。

 

爆豪兴奋地用手掐住绿谷的喉咙，他的眼神灼亮，眼珠燃烧着火光，他着迷地看着那截细白健康的脖颈被他的阴茎撑出一个鼓胀的形状，随着他的插入抽出还在不断收缩胀大，凸起凹陷的样子色情得要命。

 

“哈啊……好紧。”爆豪抬起头喘息，他被绿谷的喉腔刺激得头皮发麻，发情期带来的浪潮一股接一股在他的脑海里面肆虐，阴茎被一个温暖湿热的地方包裹，龟头时不时顶到柔软无比的会厌，然后他就能感觉到绿谷的身体剧烈地战栗，然后自己的东西就被这个温柔腔口吸得更紧。

 

“你的下面……哈，是不是和你的喉咙一样好操。”爆豪将自己的舌头咬开一条口子，他低头，血顺着他的舌尖滴落下来，他用手去捏绿谷吞茎鼓胀的脸颊，隔着一层皮揉弄着自己的阴茎。

 

“唔啊……”绿谷嘴被塞住，只能吐出暧昧不清的字眼。爆豪不厌其烦地顶弄着那个最柔软最深的窝，每次被顶弄到，绿谷都会有一种非常陌生的感觉，他说不出来，是一种感到恶心但是又很色情的感觉。

 

爆豪操他的喉咙操得狠，速度又快顶得又准。被异物塞满了口腔带来的窒息感和恶心感让绿谷止不住地干呕，他的喉咙剧烈震颤，高热的阴茎几乎灼伤了他的整个咽喉通道。他抗拒地摇头，因为他的挣扎的动作带动着喉管更激烈地收缩。

 

好难受。绿谷被插得眼神翻白，每一次爆豪退出去的时候他都想逃，却被那头野兽按得更紧。爆豪饱满的囊袋拍在他的脸上，他用力地将绿谷的头压下去。

 

爆豪的獠牙咬住下唇，刺开一个血窝，他把那些血液舔进嘴里。和绿谷截然不同，他遇血会冲动并且好斗。他从绿谷的喉腔里面抽出抖动的阴茎，像抽出一把灼热的剑，积蓄已久的精液喷涌而出，尽数射在了绿谷的脸上。

 

“哈……啊……”绿谷大口地呼吸着，胸口的两点和胸膛一起剧烈起伏，他抬眼看着居高临下的爆豪，水光潋滟。爆豪非常喜欢他的眼睛，很清澈，他觉得是不是这类草食动物的眼睛都是如此纯洁又无害，只是配上他一脸精液斑驳，怎么都有种禁忌的情色感。

 

“舔它。”他握住阴茎底部，用龟头蹭了蹭绿谷的下眼睑，然后淫荡地用肉棒拍了拍他的脸。绿谷从未经历过这般羞辱，他闭上眼别过脸。爆豪掐住他的脖子。

 

“张嘴。”他对还心存抗拒的绿谷说，他揉弄着自己的囊袋，里面满满的精水需要发泄，“把我再舔射，全部吞下去，我就不吃你。”

 

他还远远不够，情潮尚未褪去，血液里涌动着的优胜劣汰的天性让他的繁殖欲望愈发强烈。

 

还没等到绿谷摇头，他就把自己沉甸甸的阴囊往绿谷的脸上揉，绿谷第一次被人用这种猥亵并且不尊重的动作对待。

 

“我不要这样……”他用手去擦掉自己的眼泪，怎么也止不住，他的声音温柔，他到这种穷途末路的情况下还是很温柔，他就是太过于柔软善良，才会被人轮番伤害。爆豪咄咄逼人地制服住他，他无路可退，他快被逼疯了，他用手捂住脸。

 

 

「去死吧杂种，下贱货！」

 

「不要和他一起玩，那是兽人和人类的孩子。」

 

「我知道这对你来说很不公平，但是总要有强大的人去补上这个职位的空缺，不是焦冻，就是你，亦或许是你的下一位，每个人都应该认识到这份荣耀与责任。」

 

「抱歉，绿谷，都是我的错。」

 

「每一个来到地狱的人都会爱上地狱，所以地狱有十八层，为的就是容得下你们。」

 

「绿谷长官嘛，这里的常客啦，很厉害的，你别不自量力上去跟他比，会伤得很重的哈哈哈哈。」

 

「绿谷，这是我对你的最后一次警告。」

 

「绿谷长官，求求你救救我！我不想死！我不想那样凄惨地死去！」

 

「五，四，三，二——」

 

「一。」

 

蜂鸣和惨叫戛然而止，走马观花的回忆在此刻断片，一切归于寂静。绿谷低头，看到了满手的血和组织。那些血和组织温热鲜红，带着皮毛，囫囵一体，变化莫测，形状变来变去，最后躺在自己手心的是早就被斩断的角。

 

曾经受过的伤害，无论时间已经过去了多久仍是未愈。他以为自己已经忘却或者谅解，但一旦到了相似情景，他就会不由自主地重温噩梦，旧创口就会翻涌作痛，身心坠入当年黑暗的旧窠臼，悲痛难忍理智恍惚。

 

那个人说得分毫不差，他看着那些兽人的眼神像是在看着自己，每一次同情其实都是自怜，每一次拯救其实都是自赎，每一次的舍身为人，都只是为了忘却自己也渴望得到救赎的不切实际的愿望。

 

之前被侵犯的口腔还在发痛。惧怖、委屈、愤怒，各种复杂的情感交织；歧视、仇恨、偏见、背叛、掠夺，他经历过的所有苦难与伤痛，所有转瞬即逝的温情与长存的恶意，都势如破竹地向他涌过来。

 

绿谷崩溃地嚎啕大哭，他的眼泪终于断线，从他的指缝漏出来。

 

“你干脆杀了我吧。”

 

绿谷用重伤的手去摸爆豪的牙齿，他费力地仰头去舔那两颗尖牙，舌头蹭上去，柔嫩的表皮被刺破，淡淡的血腥味萦绕在两人的鼻尖，绿谷的眼泪掉落在爆豪的胸膛。

 

“你杀了我吧，然后把我吃掉，或者随便怎么样。”绿谷用嘴唇去碰那两颗獠牙，他的同族死在这道鬼门关下，他现在却要亲自叩开它。

 

“不要让我留在这里。”

 

只要不留在这个人间地狱，鬼门关后也是往生乡。

 

爆豪的动作停了一瞬。

 

绿谷深陷在柔软的床绒里，颈部映衬着黑色的被单，像满月从天边雾霭中升起。他的肩头有一道粉红色的痕迹，那是之前自己撕裂开的地方。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，脸上带着甘甜的血。

 

爆豪一下子被激红了眼，食物的味道让他开始发狂。他把绿谷压在身下，完全勃起的狼茎蠢蠢欲动，食欲和性欲一下子被绿谷挑到了狂热顶点。爆豪欲火旺盛，只觉得血管中流动着熔化的铅水，他被绿谷的这副样子极大地刺激到了，他的体内爆发着异样的冲动，盯着绿谷的眼睛亮得吓人。

 

“长官，你知不知道吃你的方法有很多种。”他把绿谷从床上拉起来，手顺着他柔软的脊椎骨往下摸，沿着股缝摸到了那个未经人事的脆弱的地方，绿谷起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“什……！”绿谷惊呼，被爆豪吻住，他们亲吻得凶狠，像他们第一次见面厮打那般激烈，只是这次绿谷被压制，爆豪不给他换气的机会，绿谷的脸胀得通红，想要反抗一下，蓦然对上爆豪的眼睛。

 

沉寂又冷静，却有一团红色的暗火在熊熊燃烧，凌厉逼仄，和那天在地下竞技场一模一样。

 

绿谷无法呼吸，但他还是慢慢地、犹豫着把手附上了爆豪的肩头，把这头茹毛饮血的野兽拉向自己，两个人滚烫赤裸的身躯严丝合缝地贴合在一起，绿谷努力地回应着他，决绝得像去赴死。

 

爆豪的手指在绿谷的股缝摩挲着，绿谷敏感的身体止不住地发抖，他的睫毛震颤，被精液和泪水打湿，像露润蝴蝶飞不起来。爆豪退出他的口腔，用舌尖勾缠住他的舌尖，两人透明的津液滴下来。绿谷发出了暧昧的呻吟，他马上捂住自己的嘴。

 

“长官，你还是个雏儿啊。”爆豪去舔绿谷的下巴，听到了他的低喘。

 

爆豪低头去舔他的乳头，绿谷觉得自己的脸上有热气抑制不住地升腾，他喘着气想要退后，虽然不想承认，但是这种情况下他居然产生了一种被舔得很舒服的感觉，从未与别人做过爱的他对这种莫大的刺激无所适从。

 

爆豪在他乳头周边留下一圈牙印，他舔了舔周围，把乳肉吸得泛着水光，然后用牙齿轻轻地扯住它撕咬。

 

“嗯啊...别咬。”绿谷蜷缩着脚趾，他抱住爆豪毛绒绒的头往后推，却迎来了更加用力的撕咬。

 

爆豪的另一只手往下面摸，探到了那个穴口，因为从来没被插入过，感受到异物的入侵，绿谷的后穴紧张地缩紧，想要把爆豪的指头挤出去，柔嫩的软肉怎么比得过粗糙的手指，爆豪只觉得自己的手指头被一个紧热得要命的地方嘬着，他向里面探，插入了一截指头，绿谷抱住他的力道立刻大了许多。

 

爆豪拍了拍他的屁股，把绿谷的腰胯抬了起来，绿谷的头陷在枕头里，下体被抬高，他一眼就看到了这淫乱的一幕。他张开的抖颤的大腿贴着爆豪壮硕的腰胯，性器和爆豪勃发的阴茎贴合在一起，两人阴茎上暴起的经络互相摩擦着，浑浊的液体把两人的下体浸染得一塌糊涂，阴毛乱糟糟地粘在一起。

 

绿谷难以忍受这种刺激又禁断的场景，他闭上了眼睛。爆豪的尾巴缠上绿谷已经勃起的性器，尖端在他敏感的马眼和沟冠住来回瘙扫着，绿谷的身体剧烈抖动着。略硬的一些毛发刺进尿道口，绿谷的大腿猛烈地抽搐了几下。

 

“不要尾巴...”绿谷想要合拢腿，爆豪掐住他的腿根，阻止了他的动作，并且模仿着性交的样子顶胯，肉棒贴着绿谷的股缝进进出出。

 

“好热……好奇怪。”绿谷的脚尖绷起，他小心翼翼地维持着腿的平衡，避免牵扯到他脱臼的膝盖，爆豪注意到他的这个动作，将他的腿搭在自己的肩膀上，让他的屁股抬得更高。他的往后穴送进了一根手指，立马感受到了绿谷浑身在抑制不住地颤抖。

 

“第一次被男人操？”爆豪抠挖着干涩的内壁，在柔软的肠肉里面寻找着什么。

 

绿谷被爆豪粗暴直白的话弄得面红耳赤，他别过脸咬着牙，不去看他。

 

“你现在的表情就像个要被我强奸的处女。”爆豪不知道第几次把绿谷的头扳过来，他顺着绿谷的下颌往上面舔，鼻尖眉骨额头，像亲吻又像寻食。

 

绿谷觉得爆豪简直冷静得可怖，尽管他的下半身已经胀大到溢出精液的程度，已经红到发紫，尽管开的是荤话炮弹，他的声线依然沉稳又性感，他手下的动作也有条不紊，不像是做交媾之事反而像是检审他身体的医生一样。

 

摸到一个地方的时候，绿谷的呻吟陡然变高。

 

爆豪用力对准绿谷的前列腺往下按，绿谷的接近尖叫的呻吟顿时响彻了整个房间，他的津液沿着下巴掉了下来，他的廉耻之心像被风暴扰乱、折断、拔拽、压弯，他的脑海里炸开一朵又一朵烟花，他控制不了自己嘴里吐出淫浪之辞，他像是那些发情期的兽人一样不知羞耻地大声呻吟。

 

“不要啊……！不要摸。”绿谷边喘气边摇头，太奇怪了，他从来没有过这种感觉，和自慰不同，从后穴里传来的快感快要把他淹没，这是一种全新的体验，他从来不知道自己的身体里还有这个开关。

 

爆豪扯开一个有点嘲讽的笑容，他靠近不断浪叫的绿谷的耳边：“还有更舒服的，长官。”

 

爆豪的尾巴顺势缠上绿谷的腰，他从绿谷的后穴里面抽出手指，上面已经沾染上了一层透明的肠液，他把那些东西放到绿谷眼前让他看：“这是从你下面的洞里面流出来的东西，它在渴望着我的阴茎插进去。”

 

“不是……”绿谷咬着下唇摇头，淡淡的血色晕开，爆豪去亲他，龟头抵住绿谷的穴口，把绿谷拒绝的话语嚼碎吞咽，然后下身一耸，将阴茎送进去了一半。绿谷的脸瞬间变得煞白。

 

好疼。他被这一下子弄得眼前一黑，下体裂帛般疼痛，不该用来做爱的地方被强硬地塞进去了一个异物，绿谷快被要痛昏过去。

 

爆豪的指甲掐进了他抽搐不已的腿根，他捏着神志不清的绿谷的脸，那上面沾满了两人的体液和血液，他抬起绿谷的腿把它们拉得更开，被紫红的阴茎入侵的穴口颤抖着，周围还泛着水光，尽管主人疼得无话可说，但是它却背叛主人的意愿，用自己温柔又销魂的肉壁包裹着恐怖的性器。

 

“你没有出血。”爆豪说，“你天生适合做一个新娘。”

 

绿谷痛得无暇顾及其他，没把爆豪的这句话理解，爆豪就抓住他的腰，胯部一点一点送，阴茎一点一点劈开柔嫩的肠道。

 

“好痛！不要进去了，拔出去。”绿谷痛得直吸冷气，他没办法控制自己的腿，只能嗬着气，颤抖着扬起头，被动地承受着爆豪的入侵。

 

仿佛是厌倦了温柔缱绻的方式，爆豪把绿谷的腿拉得更开，一下子用力将阴茎整个送了进去。绿谷像是被电流击穿一般从床上弹起，背脊弓出一个好看的弧度，柔软的背脊骨像蛇一样歪曲，从他的背上凸出来。

 

要死了，我要死了。绿谷的眼泪被逼了出来，太大了。

 

还没等到绿谷从破处的疼痛和震惊中缓过来，爆豪就开始了大开大合的操干。狼族特有的伞状的龟头撑开，血脉贲张前驱直入，将绿谷狭窄的甬道撑得变形，他一下子顶到最深处，绿谷觉得他的腹部都被顶穿，他的腹部隐约透出爆豪的阴茎的形状，他只看了一眼就心生畏惧。

 

“怎么可以进到那里，好深…”他不知所措地用手去摸自己的腹部，隔着一层皮肉去摸爆豪的阴茎，轻喘着闭着眼睛吸着鼻子，害怕得发抖。

 

爆豪被他的这个无意识的动作刺激得更加兴奋，他按住绿谷的手往下压，自己的肉棒顿时感受到了更加强烈刺激的吸力，他爽得身体一阵一阵发烫，他发狠地开始了交媾的动作，身上的肌肉随着他的动作张弛收缩。

 

“痛！很痛，停下！”绿谷痛得手指发抖，太阳穴跳得轰轰作响，他想抬起腿，却被膝盖处传来的骨节碎裂的痛楚激得头皮发麻眼睛昏花，“拜托……真的很痛，停下来。”

 

爆豪将手臂绕到绿谷的膝盖下面，施力将他整个人换了个方向，让他缩在自己的怀里。

 

他的阴茎在换位的过程中抵住了绿谷致死的敏感点，绿谷疯狂地尖叫着射精，白浊的液体洒在床单上，淫浪的呻吟让爆豪的东西又坚硬了很多，濒临死亡的羚羊挣扎，绿谷挪动着他几乎快要被废掉的双腿想要逃开。

 

“不要——！”绿谷叫喊着，爆豪的手臂肌肉撑起，让绿谷的小腿以下向上抬，绿谷以一个非常诡异又放荡的姿势靠在他的怀里，透过他没有夹紧的小腿，他倚靠在爆豪的胸膛，他们两人都可以看到绿谷的后穴是如何贪婪地吞咽着爆豪的巨物，没被插几下却已经红到熟透的穴口泛着淫靡的水光。

 

他发泄过的阴茎垂软，顶部挂着一些稀薄的精液，随着爆豪进出的动作上下歪斜抖动着，下面的两个卵蛋被爆豪用膝盖顶弄变形。

 

“喂，你真的太好操了，你真的是个处吗？”爆豪去咬绿谷红透的耳尖，身下的动作愈发狠厉，胀到爆炸的阴茎填满了整个肉洞，淫水顺着两个人疯狂交合的地方溅出来，因为快速抽插的动作，那些液体被压力打成了白沫，悬垂着挂在绿谷的穴口边，有些牵连着爆豪的囊袋，进出的时候牵出粘稠又暧昧的白丝。

 

“好快……嗯啊！慢一点——”绿谷的呼吸急促，吐气不匀，爆豪的吐息在他的耳廓边几乎要将他灼伤，后穴被猛烈侵犯的痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种食髓入味的快感，绿谷难以置信地看着自己的性器再次慢慢抬头。

 

为什么被这么粗暴地对待，我还会……我还会这样。

 

“你他妈真的，浪到家了啊。”爆豪显然也注意到了绿谷的生理变化，肠壁痉挛着咬紧了他下面那根的每一个地方，每次捅开他的肠道最深处，那些无处可躲的细嫩柔滑的软肉都会紧紧地依附在侵入者的周围，连爆豪的尿道外口都仿佛被千万张浪女的嘴服务一般，像有小舌头在舔弄那里。

 

“停下，停，慢一……啊！”绿谷被快感逼到发疯了，他的腰和腿抽搐着，没经过任何抚慰的阴茎已经胀痛到不得了，爆豪调笑着用带着狼毛的手去撸动它，柔软脆弱的表皮褶皱被抚平，即使动作粗暴，性器还是越来越坚挺。

 

“你很喜欢疼痛，长官。”爆豪握住绿谷的性器的顶端，大拇指在尿道口处轻柔刮擦，那里已经开始溢出精水，他握住绿谷的脖子，把他上半身往下压。

 

绿谷知道了他想做什么，他抗拒地摇头，上半身费力地想要挣脱：“不要！不要！”

 

爆豪还在持续不停地顶弄，动作越来越狠，绿谷惊恐地发现他的体力越来越好，他在性爱中也是游刃有余掌控全场。

 

“这个不行，这个不……啊啊啊！”爆豪的阴茎猛地擦过绿谷的前列腺，绿谷没压住自己陡升的呻吟，他的大腿根开始酸胀并且止不住地抽搐，腰也好酸好痛，全身都像被抽干了力气一样。

 

“我好累，好累...慢一些...！”

 

绿谷的后穴开始疯狂地痉挛绞紧，刚发泄不久就被第二次强制送上高潮让他浑身脱力，与迅速流失的体力相反的是暴涨的快感，他都能感到自己的内里在不断分泌那些愉悦欢爱的肠液，它们顺着自己的肉壁流出来，不知羞耻地浸润被入侵者堵住的穴口。爆豪就着插进去的姿势放开了绿谷，让他趴伏在床上，脸枕着床单，屁股高高撅起——这是个非常不知廉耻的姿势。爆豪的身体附上了绿谷的背，他就着后入的姿势操干着完全失去反抗之力的猎物。

 

“自己掰开。”爆豪这样说着，手指插进绿谷的头发里，握住了他角根，绿谷半边脸埋在漆黑的被套里，露出半边脸看着他，眼里带着乞求和哀怜。爆豪的手在那两个地方来回抚弄，绿谷的反应比被他干了后面还过激，他哽咽着，颤抖着，哭着看着他。

 

“掰开让我看。”爆豪用力掐住了那个地方，绿谷的身体像坠落的鹰隼一样下沉，他的腰因为失去了支点向下塌，在靠近臀的地方形成了一个性感的腰窝。

 

绿谷咬着牙，将脸整个埋进床里，他伸出手放在自己的臀瓣上，指甲深陷进里面，压下了几个指印，他的整个身体因为激烈的性爱和与天敌做爱的禁忌的背德感和羞耻感而泛红。绿谷的喉咙里发出呜咽和悲鸣，爆豪的手还在施力按压着残缺的角和周围的软皮，他在不停地威胁他，命令他，绞杀他。

 

“快点！”爆豪伸手拍了他的屁股一巴掌，毫不手下留情，下流的啪啪声盖过了卵蛋撞击臀部的声音，绿谷闭上了眼睛，屁股火辣辣发疼，从被爆豪拍打的地方疼痛窜烧，过了劲儿之后就是诡异的热辣快感。

 

爆豪性致盎然地看着绿谷红着脸眼睛半阖地用着自己颤抖的手将自己被侵犯的地方慢慢掰开。被肏得舒爽熟透的肛口泛着水光，深红的肠肉被粗壮的阴茎带动着搅出来又被狠狠捅进去，绿谷的后穴像一张嘴一样一吞一吐，淫水泛滥。爆豪强迫他将大腿张得更开，绿谷无力地跪在床上，手臂肌肉酸痛，他已经没有力气了，按住自己臀瓣的手也止不住颤抖，手指从柔软的臀肉上滑下去，这时候爆豪就会用力抽打他的屁股，他咬着牙，抖着手又放回那个地方，任他亵玩观赏。

 

光是眼睛看着还不够，爆豪伸出手指去抚摸他被撑平了褶皱的穴口边沿，他将绿谷流出来的东西揩在手上，他用力挤进去了一根指头，高热销魂的内壁紧紧地裹住入侵者，爆豪从这个动作中得到了更加绝顶的快感，他的阴茎和手指一进一出，任何一个时刻都有一个东西深深地埋在绿谷的身体里，不断碾压着他的前列腺，被激起的体液在两人亲密连接的地方飞溅。

 

“停……快停下！不行、不要，不……不要！会死啊！啊……啊啊啊……”绿谷失了智一般语无伦次地翻滚叫喊，他双腿哆嗦，脚尖绷得紧紧的，阴茎像射尿喷射出来一股股精液，溅得到处都是。

 

爆豪把他整个人翻过来，巨茎在他体内转了一圈，狠厉地压在那个敏感的地方，和连绵起伏的缱绻肉浪抵死缠绵。

 

绿谷被自己射出的精液喷了一脸，他的精液和爆豪方才射在他脸上的精液一起缓慢地滴落了下来，他被这样疯狂又淫乱的交合吓到了，他不断地抽着气，泪水涟涟，眼神开始涣散，让他发狂的快感侵蚀了他的四肢百骸，他全身抽搐着，再也没有力气合上腿，或者反抗身上的男人。

 

爆豪不会放过他的。他嘴角带笑地亲吻着失神的绿谷的发旋，含住他的角根舔舐亲吻，绿谷已经神志不清，但还是被这个动作唤回了一些理智。

 

“不……别碰它。”他绝望地想要用手遮住那两个地方，却被爆豪抱住了。

 

他的凶器还在绿谷抽搐的内壁里面肆虐，绿谷没有办法拒绝他的入侵，爆豪的手绕过他的膝盖，用一个类似给小孩把尿的姿势将他整个人腾空，他失去了自己的平衡，唯一的支力点居然是体内还在不断抽插的阴茎。

 

高潮的时候剧烈收缩的内壁蠕动着，夹得爆豪阵阵低吼，绿谷无力地依靠着他，双腿随着爆豪侵犯他的动作上下摆动，他的双手柔软地垂下，头靠在爆豪的颈窝，男人做爱时候留下的汗水顺着他的发丝流下来，滴到了绿谷的脸上。

 

“你可以怀孕。”爆豪咬着已经完全放弃挣扎的绿谷的耳朵，他将带着粘稠口水的舌头伸进他的耳蜗，“我可以让你怀孕。”

 

“……不行。”绿谷摇头，体内的东西又胀大了好多，同为男人的绿谷当然知道爆豪到了一个怎样的临界阶段，但是他已经完全没有力气去阻止，强壮的手托着他一下一下将那根狰狞恐怖东西吞吐进出，被淫水、精液和血液浸湿的身体像小船一样被撞得颠簸摇曳。

 

“不要...在里面。”

 

他说话有气无力，手柔软地搭在爆豪汗湿的肩膀。绿谷用手去摸爆豪带着邪戾笑容的嘴角，带点祈求的意味。

 

“求你...不要射在里面。”

 

他在和这头狼做爱，和世敌翻云覆雨，水乳交融，两人之间昏热的疯狂已经到了极点。

 

当绿谷感受到在体内喷涌而出的炽热液体时，他理智横卧在地，被彻底摧毁，他近乎绝望地看着爆豪舒爽地扬起头，喉结飱足地吞咽上下滚动。

 

“不——！！”绿谷哭叫着。

 

滚烫的狼精冲刷着他脆弱的内壁，喷精口抵住他的腔口，卡死在那里。公狼在射精的时候会锁结，生殖器牢牢卡在受孕者的体内，不让对方逃脱。爆豪叼住他的脖子，狼牙刺进皮里的同时下身更加往里顶，一边汲取着绿谷鲜甜的血液一边强制他接受自己的精液。

 

绿谷爆豪压在身下，被迫地承受他一股又一股的滚烫精液。他无法自制地发出溺水一般的低吟，其中夹杂着凄惨的绝望抽泣。他走火入魔，无可救药，罪恶的顶峰极乐无比，他已经分不清被撕裂和被填满的痛感与快感，他在床笫之上与宿敌融为一体共享极乐。

 

他的快感登顶，心却沉沉往下坠落，他和最不该的人做了最不该的苟且之事。绿谷呆呆地看着前方，爆豪壮硕的身躯伏在他身上，在昏黄的地面上投下一片阴影。

 

爆豪还在往里面射精，兽人的授精过程漫长又痛苦，绿谷哭喊着，叫他停下来，叫他退出去。爆豪的手指抚过他带着津液的下巴，给了他一个亲吻，他的手捧住绿谷的头，绿色的发丝与灰黑的毫毛纠缠。他边射精边抽插，每一次，每一次，每一次都抵住那个致死的点。

 

绿谷的小腹鼓起来，他在爱欲中失去了理智，真的有一种自己会受孕的感觉。他的茫然与害怕从早就失去知觉的脚跟腾起，他无措地发出不清晰的呻吟。

 

漫长又恐怖的授精过程终于结束的时候，他的意识已经完全不清醒了。爆豪将阴茎从他身体里面拔出来，那些过多的精液没了凶器堵住，全都从熟透的后穴里面涌出来，艳红浊白，背德又禁忌。

 

绿谷发丝凌乱地躺在床上，双腿抽搐着张开着，两人的体液流了满床，他的眼神涣散，神情恍惚，所见之物都在摇摆，飘零，一切变得像鬼影憧憧的虚境，悲哀和沉痛像蛛丝一样缠绕着他。

 

迷迷糊糊中绿谷感觉到那个男人把他抱起来，他掌心滚烫，摸遍他身体的每一个角落，然后落到了他的头顶。绿谷靠在他的胸膛，那里的温度高热，像积聚着沸腾不息、力量深沉的岩浆。

 

 

>

 

 

蛙吹难以置信地看着眼前的一幕，眼前的景象超出了她所能预见的范围，她震惊得快要说不出话。

 

爆豪抖了抖狼耳，手臂搂住绿谷的腰让他靠在自己怀里，抓起旁边的床单把赤身裸体的他裹了起来，绿谷整个人的重心支点就是爆豪的胸膛，他的脚尖甚至没有触及到地上。腿关节处火辣辣的痛感以及性爱后浑身的不适让他整个人都很糟糕。

 

爆豪的长长的灰色尾巴缠在绿谷腰上，尾尖在绿谷的腰腹上瘙扫着。灰白色的颊毛从爆豪的脸侧一直蔓延到颈下，他的腿已经完全是兽化的状态，壮硕有力的狼后肢踩在地上，腿部肌肉绷紧，指甲嵌入地面，像是随时会进攻的姿态。覆盖了一层灰黑色狼毛的手在绿谷的脸上抚摸着。

 

浓稠的精液顺着他的大腿蜿蜒向下，缠过他的脚趾最后滴落在地上。蛙吹看到了自己满脸是血的长官失焦的双眼。

 

“我要杀了你。”蛙吹死死地咬住下唇，血色在她娇嫩的嘴唇周围晕开，她利落地抽出电棍疾步向爆豪走去。

 

爆豪对这个娇小的女孩子的威胁置若罔闻，他低下头亲吻了一下绿谷的发旋，没有施舍给她一个眼神。

 

“你的长官的腿骨被我弄脱节了。”爆豪伸出手，尖利的指甲拨开绿谷的额发。

 

“那又怎么样，等我杀了你我就会送他去治疗。”

 

爆豪嗤笑了一声，手往下握住了绿谷肿胀的膝关节，用力往下按压。

 

绿谷呻吟出声，眼里渗出了泪花，他眨眨眼，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，他的嘴唇微微张开颤抖，他痛得说不出话，只能发出无意识的气音。

 

“等不到你杀了我，他的关节就会废掉。”爆豪安抚一样地亲吻了一下他的额头，“你还不懂我们的自愈机制吗？和你的长官共处那么久。”

 

“还没发现他到底是人类还是兽人吗？”爆豪的目光终于落到惊愕的蛙吹身上。

 

他拦腰抱起绿谷，对着已经说不出话的蛙吹开口：“不想你的长官腿废掉的话，带我去找那个粉色头发的女人。”

 

 

>

 

 

绿谷的意识再次从黑洞中恢复清明，他躺在床上，全身像被碾压过一般疼痛，喉咙干渴，像被火漂了一样。

 

发目明看着躺在床上无法动弹的绿谷，不知道该和他说什么了，她的手抖了抖，她几次张口都没说出话来，最后只是叹了口气。

 

爆豪的事情她略有耳闻，残暴恣睢的常胜将军，风评很不好，崇拜他的人和憎恶他的人对半分。她不了解这个人，没办法根据别人的三言两语作出有失偏颇的评价。

 

她给绿谷上好药之后，站了起来。

 

“你要休息几天。”她说，“身体目前为止没什么大问题，但你的精神状态很糟糕。”

 

绿谷没说话。

 

“不要在心里面打小九九。”发目告诫他，虽然她知道对于固执的绿谷来说没什么用，“你最好摸清楚以你现在的状态，什么都做不到。”

 

“那只狼能把你头盖骨咬碎。”发目打开电脑，放大左上的小格子，上面是一头壮硕的狼在门口逡巡的画面。

 

“你睡了两天多，高烧一直没退，醒了又昏过去，在这个期间，他已经变成这个样子了。”

 

狼兀然抬头看着针孔摄像机，他吐出的热气在黑暗潮湿的地牢中晕开一团白雾，灼灼逼人的眼睛盯着摄像头。他的脚边散落了一地的肉块和残肢，环境太阴暗了，绿谷看不清楚到底是什么东西。

 

“他有点挑食，不吃我们给他的东西，你现在去，只能当他的开胃菜。”

 

“你们给他吃这些东西他当然不会——”

 

“绿谷，闭嘴！你什么时候蠢到帮死刑犯说话了，你忘记他对你做了什么吗？！”说到这里发目又露出了深恶痛疾的表情，说到后半句她看了一眼绿谷，语气里带着心痛的味道，“你这次没被杀死完全是走运撞上了他的发情期。”

 

“那些是被当成食物投喂的其他死刑犯的尸体——渡我说要喂给他鲜活的东西，那个女人还是这么变态。”

 

绿谷愣住了。

 

“他已经杀死了一个人了，但是始终没有吃掉他。你知道这代表着什么吗？你去，就会是第二个，并且会被他啃得尸骨无存。这就是他的真面目，兽化的时候才能看出这些家伙的本性。”

 

“这个过程持续不了多久，他饿个十来天不会死，你好好待着，别做没有用的事情。”

 

发目合上电脑，她看了绿谷一眼，那人还是岿然不动。

 

“反正你给他挣的他活命时间已经可以挨到他出狱了，你就不要多管闲事了。”发明警告他，“其他长官早就注意到你这个不端的行为了，你再嚣张一点他们就不会继续选择装瞎了。”

 

绿谷的眼睛没看她，也没说话。

 

“不要再让自己受伤了。”发目语气很重，一字一顿，“你真的没办法再承受更多了。”

 

“我很怕他，真的。”绿谷对她的话语终于有了一些反应，他张口像在自言自语，声音因为长时间没说话喑哑得像吞了砂砾。他真的很怕爆豪，不仅仅怕他是狼族，更怕他这个人本身。每次对上爆豪，那些内心深处的情绪就会膨胀，会溢流，会磨穿他的心灵，冲垮堤防，一泻千里。

 

“但是……”绿谷伸出手去摸自己被斩断的角，切口平整光滑，已经长拢了很多年，但是绿谷仍然觉得在无数个黑暗渊薮似的夜里，那个地方在暗自流血。

 

“但是？”发目明拿出药剂要给绿谷的腿上药，走进了一看，从他的眼里看到了好久没有见到的光亮，像凛冬长夜里窜动的火苗。

 

「我带你离开这里。」那个人抚摸着他的头发，抚过他最脆弱的地方。他感受到有一双滚烫的手捧住自己的脸，吻烙下来。绿谷疲惫地闭上了眼，意识陷入黑暗。

 

“他说我们可以离开这里。”

 

他原本在黑暗中独自摸索着前行，朦胧中身边传来温热的感觉，红眼的独狼一步一顿地依傍在他的身边，令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫怆然不断，响至黎明。


End file.
